A Vampire and a Web
by Doc Shock
Summary: Due to a group of Villains banding together, Peter realizes it would be for the best to go to the distant school of Yokai Academy in order to not risk his identity being found out by these foes of his. And someone is more than willing to give his recommendation to the chanceler. Rating may change. God Bless folks.
1. Chapter 1: Introduction

Authors note:

Hey guys, a couple of you may remember this story. I tried writing this fanfiction a while ago but ended up deleting it, and I'm back again and gonna give it another shot. My inspiration for this story come from Spider-Man TAS, and the Tobey Macguire Trilogy. Another inspiration is a crossover fanfiction I read a few years back (can't find it anymore)and really liked it and wanted to try writing one myself. I DO NOT own anything Spider-Man, Marvel, or RosarioVampire. This fanfiction will follow the anime version of RV after Capu2 and also loosely follow and use idea(s) from Spider-Man The Animated Series, specifically the Doctor Strange team up. That being said this Spider-Man himself will be more like the TAS version than the MCU one. One more thing is that the first 4 Chapters will mostly be introductions and context, the action and actual crossover will start up around chapter 5. Interested in what you guys may think. I hope you enjoy.

\--

Ch 1

Peter Parker, the hero of the Big Apple under the guise of Spider-man, and savior of countless lives is at the end of his summer vacation and about to enter his senior year of highschool. A time where the youth transition into adulthood and figure out whether to start their lives by joining the workforce, furthering their education, or perhaps something else. It's a time where lives of young adults change into something new. For Peter however, his life is about to change in ways that he could never foresee.

The hero sits in a café, several blocks down from where he lives with his Aunt. The café is very homey, the walls inside are made of brick that have weathered the years with no changes to them since the café was built. The floor is made of a clean looking yet murky wood, and the smell of apple pie and coffee brewing fills the air around Peter and his companion. Peter is joined by longtime friend Harry Osborn, and they sit down in this café, which they have been to countless times to talk about what their plans are for after school, and maybe other things.

They start off with coffee, Peter orders decaf and Harry gets his black, then Harry says "Finally seniors Pete. Can't believe it, just one more year and it's all over."

"Or beginning" Pete says.

They both laughed at the idea of there being no more high school after this, even though they still have a whole year to go, it's all seems so fast to them. Peter goes on with "Yeah it's crazy though. We all finally get to move on with our lives, except for Flash probably, who knows how many times he'll have to retake senior year."

Harry laughs and then asks his friend, "So what are you doing after this year, have you applied to any colleges?"

Peter says "Yeah a few, haven't heard back yet though…" Harry tells him

"Dude don't worry you've got like the highest grades in our whole class, the universities are gonna accept you left and right. And hey, if they don't want you, Oscorp is more than happy to give you a job that will pay you enough to buy a university. " Harry said the last part humorously, but it did remind Peter of something.

"Speaking of jobs Harry, I've actually read that the Daily Bugle is always looking for interesting pictures of New York, maybe when I start college I can do work for them on the side, ya know just take pictures and get paid for them."

Harry was glad his friend was already making plans for his future and said "Yeah that's not a bad idea Pete. So what kind of pictures would you take? Like skyscrapers and monuments? Maybe some pretty tourists?"

Harry and him chuckled. "Yeah, I think I would get more bang for my buck if I took pictures of something like Spider-man, ya know?"

Harry responded with "Now you're thinkin' with those smarts, go big or go home right?"

Then there was a small pause between them, while they waited for their coffee. "So Pete, any special girl you've got your eye on this year?"

Harry says with a smile, as the waitress brings their coffee to the table. Peter looks up and thanks the waitress before answering Harry. He responds with "I don't kn-" but is cut off when Harry tells him "Oh come on man there's gotta be at least one special gal you want to spend your senior year with man!"

And there was a girl on Peter's mind, her name was Mary Jane. They have known eachother since they were kids, and he couldn't imagine what his life would be like without her in it, there's just one thing. She's dating Harry. They've been dating for a little over a year, and Peter would never want to hurt Harry and possibly lose the only two friends he has in the process. Peter stopped his train of thought to sarcastically say to Harry "When I find a girl, you'll be first to hear about."

Then Harry said "Take pics for the Bugle too."

They kept going back and forth in conversation for about an hour, before they went their separate ways back home. Peter came home to his Aunt May who was just coming down the stairs as Peter came through the front door. "Peter, you're home early."

May said with some surprise. Peter usually gets sidetracked on his way home with either a bank robbery, or a supervillain rampaging through the city, but today there was nothing. 'It's almost like all the villains and thugs took the day off for once, how thoughtful.' Peter thought jokingly to himself. He ended up telling May something along the lines of Harry needed to go somewhere, and he just decided to go home early too. So him and his Aunt sat down and had a nice dinner, which is a rare occasion in the Parker household. She looked at him and asked "Are you excited for your senior year Peter?"

Peter said with some concern on his face "To be honest May, there's something I'm not exactly looking forward to." May replied "Is it the girl?"

"Yeah." Peter said with embarrassment written on his face.

May looked at him and kindly said "Peter, I know you, there's not a bad thing about you. You are such a smart, and kind, and a handsome young man, that any girl would feel blessed to have in their life."

Peter looked at his aunt and said "Yeah but the thing is, she kinda has a boyfriend."

May smiled, Peter never told her the name of the girl but May knew it was MJ, she never told Peter she knew his crushes 'secret' name. May also knew MJ was dating Harry, she looked across the dinner table to Peter and said "Just promise me something, promise me you won't give up on something just because there's an obstacle in the way, both in life, but especially in love."

Peter then nodded in agreement, and they enjoyed the rest of their night.


	2. Chapter 2: The plotting

Ch 2

[That same night]

Baron Mordo sits in one of the many abandoned railroad tunnels underneath New York, but not alone. His last guest arrives. Mordo has invited the likes of Rhino, Shocker, Scorpion, Sandman, and Mysterio. Mordo begins to speak to the group, "Gentlemen now that you are all here we can begin. I have gathered you all here because we all have one thing in common, Spider-man."

Rhino speaks up and says to Mordo "Oh yeah, and where do you knows em from?"

A look of displeasure came upon Mordo's face thinking back to what Spider-man did to him.

Spider-Man made a fool of Mordo in front of Dormammu, by retrieving the Wand of Watomb, and putting a halt to Dormammu's attempt to take the universe. Not only that, but Spider-man alongside Doctor Strange helped brainwashed worshippers of Dormammu come back to their senses. Mordo seeks revenge on Spider-man for making a fool of him, and won't stop until Spider-man and everyone he loves suffers.

Mordo asked Dormammu to give him one more chance, to which the lord of the dark dimension agreed. Dormammu did not agree out of compassion or forgiveness obviously. Like Mordo he was also made a mockery of, and as a self proclaimed god he cannot stand for this. So he would also like to see the Spider-man and everyone he loves perish, and Dormammu decided to let Mordo exist for this reason alone. If Mordo fails then he shall be banished to a dimension of demons to suffer for failing Dormammu twice.

Instead of telling Rhino this, Mordo keeps it simple for now and says "Let's just say he tried brewing up bad blood between me and an associate of mine. Which is why I have sought you fine gentlemen out. We are going to exterminate the spider."

Shocker looks to Mordo and asks "This is a pretty big job, what's in it for us." Mordo's mouth moves into a crooked smile, and replies with "Oh yes, my associate I mentioned earlier will handle that, when the job is completed."

Shocker impatiently responds with "Specific numbers or I walk."

Mordo tells him "Oh, what you will receive cannot be measured in numbers. But, since you act so boldly, I shall demonstrate a taste of what your reward shall be."

Mordo lifts his hands and summons a swarm of bats covered in fire which let out ear shattering screeches and light up the abandoned tunnel around them. Mysterio gazes at what is going on around him and says to Mordo "This is just some form of cheap hypnosis. I could do better."

Mordo then appears next to Mysterio and says to the group "I understand why you would question such a simple spell, perhaps this shall change your minds."

In an instant Mordo makes the villains leave their own bodies. They are shocked, some of them look down at their bodies and immediately ask what happened to them, while a few others panic and think they are dead until they realize the others are in the same predicament. Mordo tells them, "I have taken your consciousness out of your bodies, these are your Astral forms, you can now fly and pass through solid objects all while staying invisible, unlike in your weak mortal bodies."

Scorpion yells "Let me get this straight you hocus pocus nut job, you're telling me you turned us all into ghosts?"

Mordo replies "In layman's terms, yes. However you are not dead, you can return to your physical form whenever you are ready."

He says gesturing towards their bodies. They all begin to float to their bodies lying on the ground, but then Rhino, who ignored most of what Mordo said, starts smashing the firey bats in his Astral form. They watch and Shocker exclaims "Hey, now that looks fun." and begins to blast the bats too.

One bat tries to attack Scorpion but simply passes through him, to which Scorpion replies with a massive tail swipe, killing it. They all begin to test their Astral abilities on the bats by floating around attacking them, once finished they all repossess their bodies.

Mysterio looks at his now physical hands and says in astonishment "amazing" while Sandman says with excitement "Oh man, I gotta agree with you on that one bowl head."

Mordo walks over to give Shocker a hand up while up. He says "I can give you all these powers and more, if you join me."

Shocker grabs Mordo's hand and accepts his offer. Shocker then says "With powers like those, nobody can stop us, not even Spider-man. And let me tell you, that is what trips my trigger misterrr?"

Mordo replies "Mordo, Baron Mordo. I assume the rest of you would like to join my effort as well, after all who would say 'no' to getting rid of their least favorite pest in New York?"

They all agree, and begin to plan out their assault. But first Mordo explains who Dormammu is, what he does, and how a newly received symbol on their foreheads is going to give them a taste of what being a "king of the new world" would be like.


	3. Chapter 3: The Gang

Ch 3

(Location: Yokai Academy)

The bus finally rolled up to its stop, with only one passenger inside. This passenger is Tsukune Aono, a senior who is excited for the first day of his final year at the infamous school made by monsters, for monsters, Yokai academy. Most students, weren't as excited as Tsukune, but then again most students didn't have a great group of friends like Tsukune had. There was Mizore the shy stalker snow woman, Kurumu the very bodacious succubus with an attitude, Yukari the youthful genius witch, Ruby the classy and mature witch who always has a story to tell, Gin the pervy werewolf who is good with a camera, and Kokoa the...overly enthusiastic vampire. But, above all others in Tsukune's mind is a vampire named Moka Akashiya. She was the full package, elegant, intelligent, beautiful, kind, and the first girl Tsukune met at the Academy. Although Moka does have another side to her, actually not just a side but a different person altogether who is the strongest member of the group and a true s-class super monster, Inner Moka. All of these individuals mean so much to Tsukune, and he couldn't be happier. As he was getting off the bus the driver looked to him with a cigar hanging out his mouth and said "Congrats kid, it's hard to believe you made this far, but you pulled through, and that takes pizazz. You must be a real cut above the rest. Fact of the matter is, I'm sure you can handle the even bigger hard knocks that will be waiting for you just around the corner this year."

Tsukune looked back and thanked him before getting off. Now wasn't the time to think about the challenging situations that lay ahead, because it was time for a reunion with some of the girls.

After about half an hour of walking Tsukune arrived at his destination, the entrance of the school. It was a zoo, there were about 10,000 students gathered around outside. Tsukune thought to himself, 'This is usually how it goes on the first day with all the freshmen...speaking of, I wonder whos gonna get the crazed freshmen fans this year since Moka got the brunt of it last time.' Right after that thought, Tsukune looked over and saw Kokoa trying to fend off the 'fresh-meat' as she would say with her Ko-buddy hammer. Kokoa yelled "I DON'T CARE HOW MUCH YOU IDOLIZE ME, I'M HERE FOR ONE PURPOSE! YOU LESSER WEAKLINGS!" as she sent about 3 freshmen flying with a swing of her hammer. A sweat dropped from Tsukune as he thought to himself '...seriously?'

One freshmen cried out "Please Kokoa you're the legendary vampire who beat two A class monsters on your first day here last year! Please just let us worship you."

Kokoa replied with another hammer swing and said "I've got way bigger fish to fry than you plumbling you chumps. Like finding big sister!"

That's when Tsukune remembered that's what he was trying to do too when all of the sudden Kurumu pounced on him and exclaimed "Tsukune! I came over to check out the commotion in hopes of finding you, and my dreams have come true!" Tsukune's face started to turn a dark shade of blue as he began to suffocate from being pressed into Kurumu's chest. Right before Tsukune passed out from lack of oxygen a pan landed on Kurumu's head knocking her off him. Yukari was standing by and said "Kurumu, you don't need to kill Tsukune on the first day back!"

Then a strong cold breeze filled the air and there was a faint voice speaking behind Tsukune that said "Long time no see, Tsukune."

Tsukune jumped almost five feet in the air in surprise, he turned around and saw Mizore. He said nervously "Oh uh hey Mizore when did you get here?"

Mizore replies with a smile and blush "That doesn't matter, but what does matter is that you and me are finally reunited again."

As she got closer to him Kurumu stood up and got her claws out while yelling "Back off snow skank! Tsukune is going to be mine this year and for the rest of our lives!"

Mizore pulled out multiple ice kunais and responded with "That'll be the day you dense bimbo." Then a voice was heard saying "Come on guys not again."

Tsukune could recognize that voice from anywhere, he looked over and saw her, Moka. They made eye contact and Moka said with a blush "Oh there you are Tsukune, me and Yukari were looking for you but we got lost in the crowd."

Tsukune with a genuine smile, now on his face replied with a somewhat shy voice "Really, you were?"

Tsukune was thrilled to hear that Moka didn't hold a grudge on him that she had at the beginning of summer, with the way he talked to Inner Moka after the regular Moka lost her rosary and all. Moka smiling back said "Yeah, I'm glad to find you here Tsukune."

He looked at her in a daydream and said "Oh Moka."

She went to reply (with his name as usual) but was cut off when Miss Nekonome walked by and excitedly said "Hey everyone, nice to see you all, try to get homeroom on time there's big news for your club!"

Kurumu being relieved that she didn't have to listen to Tsukune and Moka gush over each other said "Thank God."

(Homeroom)

Coincidentally Tsukune and the girls were all in the same homeroom again this year. Kurumu excitedly commented on this and said "Ya-hoo-hoo, what are the odds that me and Tsukune get the same homeroom together again!"

Moka happily replied with "Yeah, not only are we all together again, but it looks like miss Nekonome is going to be our homeroom teacher this year too."

Tsukune laughed and said "Yeah it'll be just like last year." Then someone pulled out the chair of the desk next to them, they looked over in surprise and saw it was Gin. Tsukune was even glad to see the strange werewolf and was the first to comment, "Hey Gin you're here too? I thought you were already supposed to have graduated this year."

Gin responded by saying "Yeah well, i got a little too distracted with my journalism last semester and forgot to do the school work, so now I'm here."

Kurumu giggled and thought to herself 'What a chump, he failed' before saying "By journalism, you mean taking pervy pictures, right?"

Gin immediately said "Hey! You can't prove any of those wild accusations!"

As he said one of his pervy pictures fell out of his sleeve and next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with a throbbing bump on his head, courtesy of the girls. After that the group continued to chat, and Gin continued to recover, until miss Nekonome walked in, the students took their seats.

Miss Nekonome got to her desk faced the class and glad exclaimed "Heyy seniors! I hope you're all ready for one more spectacular year!"

The class cheered with enthusiasm. Once things settled down miss Nekonome got on to the next topic at hand "Now, there have been a few changes made to the normal events held throughout the school year. The biggest change being made is that clubs will now have part of the second week off of school to go on a trip of their choosing. So I hope anyone in a club chooses wisely and discusses it with their club members. Once you've decided on a place, just let me know so we can work out the details."

(7 hours later, club room)

Everyone sits around the club room table and Gin speaks to get everyone's attention "So, where do you all think we should go for this club trip?"

Kurumu jumps up joyfully and says "I think the perfect place would be Tokyo! We'll get to see all the stuff trending in the human world and then me and Tsukune can write a big article on it!"

Mizore softly throws in her input "I think Tsukune would much prefer somewhere like Greenland."

Yukari commented on Mizore's idea "Hey Mizore isn't that one of the coldest places in the human world?"

Kurumu shouted "Maybe we aren't interested in freezing our asses off on a vacation you snow skank!"

Mizore was about to argue back but Moka says "Hold on guys I think Mizore is onto something."

Tsukune shocked responds with "Wait, for real Moka!?"

Moka tells the group "Yeah. Mizore, that's a great idea. Going to a far away country and seeing the different human cultures."

Kurumu then says "Hmmm, now I see. Well then maybe we could travel to somewhere super romantic like Paris!"

Tsukune, being aware all the girls were going to choose a place where they would have the upper hand at seducing him, says "Hey maybe we could go somewhere with a lot of tourists. Like Moka said, we should get to see all the different cultures we can."

Yukari looked at them and says "I agree, if we go somewhere with an abundance of tourists we could get to see a ton of different cultures all in one place."

Gin stands up out of his chair and says "Hey, that's a really good plan guys. So, what place has a lot of tourists?"

Moka speaks up and tells the group "I've heard New York is basically the capital of tourism. Along with there are plenty of sights to see."

Tsukune looks to Moka and says "Wow, that would be perfect for the Yokai Gazette."

Gin puts a hand on his chin as he goes into thought "Yeah, the city that never sleeps, I'm on board. What about the rest of you?" The rest of the gang nods in agreement and Gin says "Then it's settled, New York here we come!"


	4. Chapter 4: New York here we come

Ch 4

(Location: NYC)

Ruby waves goodbye to the gang as they get off the bus. The Journalism club walks into the Hotel that they're going to be staying at for a few days for vacation. Everyone looks in pleasantly surprised at how big the lobby is. The floor is comprised of tiles that are a yellowish brown bamboo color, there are large stone pillars which are a pale yellow that are supporting multiple floors that the yokai club can see, and there are many other things such as desks, tables, cabinets, and chairs that are a brown varnish wood. Plenty of large potted plants as well.

Miss Nekonome and Gin walk up to the front desk to get rooms and things sorted out. No doubt Gin will try to slip a key to girls room.

"Wow, this place is so homey. Yahoohoo!" Kurumu says happily while sitting down in one of the larger chairs in the lobby.

Just as everyone sat down Miss Nekonome and Gin return with the keys. "Heeeey everyone." Miss Nekonome greets. "So we got it all sorted out. You girls will be staying in room 200. Gin and Tsukune will share the room across the hall. And I'll be in room 204 just a little ways down." She says while handing out the keys.

"Alright everybody! You can all take your own little tours around the city as you would like while we're here. I'm going to take a little nap. Make sure to take lots of pictures, oh and try to be back by 9 o'clock kayyy?"

Everyone agreed and Miss Nekome went to the elevator yawning similarly to cat on the way in. Gin also started moving towards the elevator. "There's a sight of my own I wanna go see today, I'll catch up with you guys the rest of the trip though. Later." Gin says waving back at them.

Kurumu whispers to everyone "10 bucks says he's already figured out a place to peep on girls here."

"Yeah no doubt..." Yukari says in disgust.

As Gin is in the elevator, he pulls a 'NYU Cheerleaders try out' paper from his pocket and grins with excitement.

"Anyways Tsukune, if you get bored sleeping in a bed by yourself, you can come keep me company tonight. After all, I'll be more than willing to slip you my key." Kurumu says in a soft seductive tone while getting very close to Tsukune making him uncomfortable.

"Hey that's not fair!" Moka says in protest.

"No way, Tsukune wouldn't want to sleep near a hussy like you!" Yukari shouts at the same time, and is trying to get in Kurumus face. But Kurumu simply puts a hand on Yukaris for head and holds her at a distance.

"Who are you calling a hussy, you half pint!?" Kurumu retorts.

Mizore then adds "You're all so deluded, Tsukune obviously wants to sleep next to the woman he loves, don't you Tsukune?" She says throwing her arms around his neck.

"Yeah, that's me!" Kurumu yells back. While getting closer.

"No it's not you either!" Moka says in protest again this time grabbing his arm.

Before Kurumu could yell back Tsukune nervously adds "Hey guys we're on vacation, why not try to relax okay?"

All the girls looked at each other and began fighting again. Tsukune could tell this wouldn't be much of a vacation for him.


	5. Chapter 5: Odd allies

Ch 5

(A few days later)

"Thank you Spider-man!" a woman yells out to him after being pulled from a burning building.

"Hey don't sweat it! Literally!" Spider-Man yells back as he swings away, keeping an eye out for more trouble in the streets of New York. 'Man the city has been so quiet for the last few days, that fire was the most action I've seen all week." Peter thinks to himself. Then suddenly his spider sense goes wild. He reacts as fast as he can and manages to dodge a blast of fire. Spider-Man lands on the rooftop where the blast originally came from. He sees that it came from none other than the Sandman, who is also now sporting an off putting red symbol on his forehead.

"Wow, fire powers now too Sandy? What's next, the ability to turn into a palm tree?"

Peter says sarcastically "Keep talking punk, if that's what you want your last words to be, it's your funeral."

He says throwing a fist made of sand at Spider-man. Peter easily dodges it and lands behind him. "Hey, what's up with that tattoo on your face?" Spider-Man asks trying to get answers to where Sandman got his fire abilities from.

"It's the mark of somebody who is gunna usher in an age where i'll be a king and you will be in the ground." Sandman says turning around to face his enemy.

"Oh I see. With the way you're talking, it sounds like you're trying to show mommy that it's 'not just a phase' huh?"

Just then his senses went off again as he barely ducks a tail swing from Scorpion. "I didn't realize you two got matching tattoos, what's next? Those necklaces that each have a half a heart on them?" Peter says sarcastically also noticing Scorpions matching symbol on his head.

Scorpion and Sandman both start breathing fire from their mouths at Spider-man to which he swings away from and comes back around to kick Scorpion in the back. Scorpion immediately recovers and runs at Spider-man who is now at the other end of the rooftop that they have been fighting on. Sand was just starting to form around Spidey's feet, but his senses alerted him of this already and he manages to jump out of the miniature sandstorm while also shooting a web in the charging Scorpions face. Scorpion burns the web away with his breath and faces Spider-Man who had jumped over him. 'Oh man, this is gonna be tough. I need to get to a water tower.' Peter thinks to himself. Just as he was going to attempt to bring the fight to a rooftop with water, his senses go off yet again.

Peter looks down to see Rhino tearing apart the street. Seeing this opportunity of distraction, both Sandman and Scorpion attack at the same time, Scorpion doing a thrusting stab with his tail while also breathing fire as Sandman extended both of his hands in the shape of oversized hammers. Peter dodges the fire and Scorpions tail, but is hit with one of the sand hammers. It sends Peter off the ledge of the roof, but he shoots a web to the side of a nearby wall to stop himself from hitting the ground.

Rhino blasts the web with his fire breath causing Peter to fall, but he still manages to barely landed on his feet. Peter turns around to see Rhino winding up a throw with an SUV. Rhino hurls it at Spider-man who ends up catching it, but as he catches it his sense go off again. Shocker and Mysterio are now right behind him, and Shocker shoots vibrations at him. Peter turns around and uses the car to shield himself. The SUV takes the hit but is now totally wrecked beyond use, so Peter drops it. Rhino then throws two more smaller cars at him, one after another. Peter leaps forward and stops the first one, but as he goes shoot a web at the car above him, which Rhino overshot, he feels something suddenly wrap around him lifting him up and the car flies through the air. It could be heard crashing down two blocks away. Peter looks at what appears to be a giant armored centipede curled around him, the work of Mysterio. After some more constricting, it vanishes into smoke as Peter hits the ground. All of the villains gather around Spider-man who is lying in the street, completely outnumbered. "Rhino, squash the bug already." Shocker says as he shoots a vibration at Peter making him go into a heavier daze.

Rhino stomps over with another car in each hand and says "Eh don't mind if I do."

"Hey you!" The group of villains look over to see a certain blue haired girl yelling at Rhino.

"Yeah you, the jerk with the cars! I guess you're the idiot throwing cars around."

"Hey who you calling an idiot you crazy haired looney." Rhino retorts back. While this argument was going on Peter came to and webbed one of Scorpions feet to one of Mysterio's, and one of Shockers to Rhinos.

"Oh Kurumu there you are." Tsukune says running up with Gin, Mizore, Yukari, and a silver haired Moka following behind him.

"Yeah I rushed here and found the morons responsible for that car that almost hit us." Kurumu says.

"Morons!?" Sandman yells back at her.

"That car, you soon to be popsicles, threw made my poor Tsukune fall over onto Moka!" Mizore says as Tsukune holds Moka's rosary.

"Ah I see, good work Kurumu tracking these low life's down." Inner moka says to Kurumu. "I think it's time you pathetic vandalists learned your place." Inner Moka says stepping forward.

"Couldn't agree more!" Spider-Man yells jumping up and kicking Sandman in the face, sending sand in all the villains eyes. He then jumps over to where the Yokai group was standing.

"You guys need to get out of here, this is seriously dangerous!" He says in a concerned tone to everyone who just showed up. Mysterio is the only one not affected by sand in his eyes thanks to his helmet and blasts fire in their direction. Mizore makes a wall of ice appear to block the fire. "Or not?" Peter says.

Mysterio attempts to charge Moka, but trips not knowing that his foot is webbed to Scorpions. Scorpion with the sand mostly out of his eyes charges at Inner Moka dragging Mysterio with him. She's delivers a roundhouse kick that sends both of them 20 feet down the alley to side of her and into a dumpster.

Just as Rhino starts charging at her, with Shocker being unknowingly dragged by his foot, Rhino is hit with a bright bolt sending him flying backwards. "I sensed that there was evil afoot." Doctor Strange says floating down onto the street.

"Oh crap, it's him." Shocker says annoyed while freeing himself from the web around his foot.

"Indeed it is." Mordo says stepping out of the alley, levitating Mysterio and Scorpion above his head using one hand and opening a portal with another. "Gentlemen, is it time for us to take our leave. This business with Spider-man can be handled another day."

As Mordo finishes saying that, a swarm of magical insects fly out of the alley, and surround their opponents. This allows the villains to slip through the portal which Mordo created. Once they are through the portal, the frenzied insects vanish into smoke. The Heroes and Yokai crew can all focus their attention on each other with the bug problem gone. "Man they got away. Well Doc, long time no see." Peter says focusing his attention to Dr. Strange.

"Indeed, it has been quite some time since we last met. However I do wish that we were reuniting under better circumstances." Strange says turning to Peter.

"Yeah looks like Mordo is back to his usual creep show business." Peter says before turning around to the Yokai crew.

"I don't know who you guys are, but thanks for jumping in there. I'd be a goner right now if you hadn't done something." Peter says slightly relieved.

"It was our pleasure to help." Tsukune says with a smile.

"Wait a second aren't you-" Yukari pauses mid sentence due to surprise. "Haha, that's right, it's none other than your friendly neighborhood Spider-man!" Peter says pointing to himself.

"Not to undermine you Spider-man but, I believe she is referring to me." Dr. Strange says stepping forward.

"I could recognize another spell user anywhere. Wonderful to meet you. Let me formally introduce myself, I am Doctor Strange, Sorcerer Supreme" Strange says taking a bow. Yukari bows back while being slightly nervous to meet a sorcerer of his caliber.

"Wait I've heard of you, you're supposed to be the most powerful sorcerer in the entire human and monster world." Inner Moka says recognizing him. "Yes, I am indeed. I hate to speak with such haste but,I think it would be best if you followed me back to the Sanctum Sanctorum. We may have something urgent to discuss." Strange says opening a portal to the doors of the Sanctum.

Peter trusts Strange enough after previous adventures with him and heads through saying "If that's the good Doctor's diagnosis."

Strange then looks to the Yokai crew "Wait, us too?" Tsukune asks with slight confusion.

"Of course. You all are just as involved in the situation." Strange says gesturing.

"Well, let's get goin' everyone." Gin says.

They all go through the portal and end up in the Sanctum. Wong brings Spider-man into another room to give him a potion of healing while the Yokai crew wait in the living area of the Sanctum. Inner Moka puts the rosary back on to bring back the other Moka. While Moka comes to, everyone gets comfy, and Strange gets ready to explain something which could be dangerous on a universal scale.

"So, do you think we're gonna track down those tools from earlier or what?" Kurumu asks Mizore who was standing next to her.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I figure now is the best time to tell you all what's going on. And do not worry, they will most definitely be tracked down Miss Kurono." Dr. Strange says to Kurumu as he joins the group, with Spider-man and Wong now following behind him, in the main hall of the Sanctum.

"Looks like it." Mizore says to Kurumu referring to her question.

"Thanks again Wong." Spider-man says shaking Wong's hand.

"No problem sir. Now if you'll excuse me everyone I have other business to attend to in the Sanctum." Wong explains before walking away.

Everybody is now ready for the meeting. "Let me guess, Mordo right?" Peter asks.

"Yes, not only him though. There is no doubt of there being traces of Dormammu's fiendish handy work in that battle from earlier as well." Strange says.

"What him too!? Let me guess that's where everyone got all their new 'firepower' too right?" Peter asks slightly shocked. "On the nose Spider-man." Strange says.

"Hold on, Dormammu? That name sounds kind of familiar." Yukari says trying to remember where she heard the name Dormammu from.

"I am not surprised it sounds familiar to you, his name is accursed among sorcerers and plenty of 'witches' as well. Although to be fair, I'm sure that there are plenty of other monsters who don't study magic that know his name." Strange says.

"I think I might have heard or read that name somewhere too. Why is it 'accursed'?" Moka questions.

"Because, he is the conqueror and destroyer of universes. I believe he is once again trying to get into our realm and absorb it into his own." Everyone in the room tenses up, now realizing the urgency of what's going on.

"That sounds like a really big deal. I don't know if we're qualified to handle someone that uh, eats universes." Tsukune says with a sweat drop coming off of his head, worrying about the safety of his friends.

"I agree, which is why I shall deal with Mordo, Dormammu and the others. I need something else from you all." Strange says to the Yokai crew.

"Yeah, if there's anything that we can do to help save both humans and monsters from possible extinction you name it Sorcerer Supreme." Gin says not wanting to see anyone get hurt.

"Let me explain myself first. I have focused most of my awareness on the city of New York to try and see past any magical barriers made by Mordo in his attempts to try and cloak Dormammu's magic from me, which I noticed under the subways a few days ago. While focusing my senses on the city I noticed someone that confused me. That someone was Moka. I was confused at why there was a vampire in New York as I got rid of all evil vampires inflicted with the original curse via a spell. But then I realized that perhaps that Moka belongs to a clan of not-so evil pseudo vampires. A clan that may have a connection to Yokai academy, a place with an extremely powerful magical barrier. A perfect place for someone someone who I need hidden. That someone is Peter Parker, or who you know as Spider-man." Strange says.

"Doc! What the hell are you thinking telling them my real name!?" Peter asks with enormous concern.

"Peter not only have they earned our trust by saving your life, but you will be a fellow classmate of theirs soon enough, so they might as well get to know your real name at the very least for now." Strange replies calmly.

"That's the other thing, why do you think I am all of a sudden going to enroll at their school?" Peter questions.

"Mordo is a twisted sorcerer who will try to get to you through your loved ones." Strange says.

"Why do you think he would focus so hard on me? After all he is trying to take over the universe." Peter asks.

"Mordo must want revenge on you for stopping Dormammu's first attempt at getting into our universe. He will hurt anyone you love to try and get back at you." Strange says.

"Oh yeah, how could I ever forget our first run in with that dynamic duo, it was when Mordo tried to steal that doo-hicky of yours. And worst of all is that he brainwashed MJ and all those other people into worshipping Dormammu" Peter mentions while remembering back to that day.

"You see my point, if he discovers your true identity it would be a catastrophe upon your life. Mordo would ruthlessly pursue everyone close to you including Mary Jane without hesitation." Strange explains with sympathy for Peter's situation.

"Listen man, it honestly sounds like coming to Yokai is your safest bet." Gin adds into the conversation.

"I don't know…" Peter tells everyone.

Then Moka breaks the small moment of silence filling the room "I know that it's probably a tough decision for you, but this Mordo guy does sound pretty bad. Maybe getting out of the human world would be for the best."

"Wait, out of the human world? Where exactly is this Yokai place?" Peter asks with surprise.

"In the monster world, it's a private school almost impossible for humans to get into." Moka says.

"So wait...I think I'm following this. It's a school for monsters then? I don't know if that'll work out because well, I am human after all." Peter declares.

"Really? Not to be rude but, you don't seem that human?" Tsukune says curiously.

"I mean, I have superpowers, but I was born human." Peter responds.

"Even if you don't fit the bill of being a monster, you could totally pass off as one." Kurumu weighs in on the conversation.

Then Strange says to him "Peter, a lot of monsters were once human when you put all things into consideration."

Peter then began to think about monsters like Frankenstein, Dracula, Wolfman, Jason Voorhees, and realized Dr Strange had a good point.

"I guess you guys are right, but how would I even get accepted into a private school?" Peter ponders out loud.

"Leave that to me, I know the head of Yokai and will give you a recommendation." Strange explains.

"But, how long do you think I will have to leave for?" Peter asks the sorcerer supreme.

"Until the situation with Mordo is dealt with, I would say a few weeks at the earliest." Strange replies. Strange then tries to get down to a decision.

"Peter, you must decide. I believe that you will be in good hands with companions like these." Strange says gesturing to the Yokai crew.

"Yeah, we'd be happy to help." Moka says.

"Yeah, I mean it'll be nice to have someone from the human world to talk to." Tsukune adds.

"You seem like you can pull your own weight...so you should join our Newspaper club while you're at it." Mizore says.

"A newspaper club? This place isn't sounding too shabby!" Peter says cheerfully.

"Yeah you would be a perfect addition! Our club always needed a superhero mascot in it!" Kurumu exclaims joyfully at the idea of a superhero being at Yokai.

"Huh sounds fun." Peter says nervously, never being good at talking to pretty girls.

"So what do you say Peter?" Strange asks.

Peter begins to contemplate for a moment "Tell you what, if you attend Yokai, then I will also give a number of colleges a recommendation for you as well." Strange tells him trying to convince him.

Peter thinks about having an opportunity to work in a newspaper before joining the Bugle, and getting into colleges easier, and Peter does still want to be with MJ but maybe it would be nice to be surrounded by pretty girls for once. He has to try to look on the bright side because after all he doesn't want to leave NYC, but he might have to. It would be for the best. "*Sigh* If it's to protect May, Harry, and MJ I'll do it. Besides, last time I went against a doctor's orders I got a rash." Peter jokes.


	6. Chapter 6: Bon voyage

Author's note:

Hey thanks for the review, and for the great feedback. I also enjoy Peter being more competent, because it makes him seem less like a 'sidekick.' I will also continue to work on the action scenes as you have mentioned, while I don't have too much experience writing them I think that I'll get more used to them as I continue. Any other pointers on how to handle action would be great. I also want to have Peter interact with the other characters more, I plan on starting to have a lot more interactions for the next chapter when he starts taking classes and that sort of thing. And to answer your other question I probably won't be pairing Spider-Man with anyone, I would perfer it to be more of an adventure and friendship type of story. Anyways I hope I was informative, and enjoy.

\--

[A few hours later]

It had all been a tremendously long day for Pete, and its not even over. Now he has to go home and explain to his Aunt that he's leaving.

Peter finally swings over to an alley near his street and gets changed into his normal clothes. It was getting later in the day and the Sun was starting let off deep orange rays. He starts walking home and wonders what he could say to May without worrying her. He walks in the door, and Aunt May is in the living room doing a little tidying up. "Ah Peter there you are, I was just about to start dinner."

Peter awkwardly rubs the back of his neck. "Actually May, there is something important I gotta tell you."

"Oh?" May says sitting down. "Well what is it Peter? I'm all ears." She says curiously while smiling.

"Well you see I um...kinda have to leave." Peter says not making eye contact.

May's smile vanishes and she begins to become concerned "Well what ever do you mean Peter?"

Peter was now in a very bad position. Should he tell her he's going on a private school trip? His Aunt doesn't know about his identity but maybe he should just tell her? Or if he does that will it only cause more problems? But he's already having trouble coming up something to say. He also hates lying to her.

Suddenly a knock on the door. "Mr. Parker you're not just going to leave me out here are you?" A voice yells out.

"Who is that?" May asks.

Peter recognizes the voice and opens the door. "Strange!?"

"Yes Peter, ah and this must be your Aunt that you speak so highly of. A pleasure to meet you." Strange says walking up and shaking her hand. Peter notices that he's dressed in a normal business suit, which is anything but ordinary for him.

"Oh hello. Peter you should have told me we would have company." May said suprised.

"Actually ma'am this was kind of sprung on Peter last minute also. If I may." Strange says while gesturing to sit down with Peter's Aunt.

"I should introduce myself, I am Doctor Stephen Strange. Former neurosurgeon, and avid academic." Strange says with a smile.

"You see I've asked Peter to partake in something similar to a foreign exchange program. And if he chooses to partake, then I will be more than happy to give him a number of college recomendations. And I wanted to stop by and see what you thought." He adds.

"That sounds like quite an oppurtunity, but I just have a couple questions if you don't mind." May says.

"Of course."

"Well I was just curious, where is he going and when would he be going." May says with a small laugh.

"He would be going to an academy mainly accessed via Japan." Strange replies

"Japan? That's quite away...but i suppose most countries are." May says.

"Japenese culture has a somewhat different school system from that of here in America, I think it may serve as a learning oppurtunity of sorts." Strange says.

"Well if you think it will, then I'll take your word for it." May replies.

"And he would have to leave tonight."

"Tonight??" May questions.

"I apologize for giving you such short notice, but it all came about rather quickly for me aswell, I know thats no excuse. So I will be handling all transportation." Strange tells her. "Despite this small bump it would still be a great extracurricular for Peter to partake in."

"You're very informative Doctor." She replied trying to be happy about the situation. "I'm surprised you haven't mentioned this before Peter. This is something that would really help you get a foot in the door to colleges then?" May asks Peter.

"I think it really would May." Peter says.

"Then it sounds good with me too Peter." She says putting a smile on.

"Thanks May." Peter leans down and hugs her.

The hug lasts until May pats him on the back and kindly says "Well Peter...don't let me hold you up, go pack!" She had a smile on her face but tears in her eyes.

"Thanks May." Peter says trying to smile back too.

"And while Peter does that, I could use your assisstance filling out this paperwork Madame." Strange says while magically, yet stealthily, pulling papers out of his jacket so May wouldn't notice.

Peter heads upstairs, opens his closet, and begins to pack. He had a large faded green backpack he opened up. The first thing he put in was his spider suit, next he did was put about a dozen bottles of webbing in his bag, enough to last him 6 months. He already had his web shooters equiped so next he threw a couple web-grenades in his bag just in case. After that were some spider trackers and the tracking device which didn't take up much space. Now onto the less spider themed stuff. A notebook, some pencils, and three sets of clothes, nothing special. He then looked over at his counter and saw a waterproof compact camera. He bought it used for nine dollars thinking he would scrap it for parts for his gear, however now maybe it can be used to do some work in the journalism club. Next he put in his flip phone May got him a couple Christmass' ago. He figured he probably can't use it in another world but maybe he can play a game on it. Then one journal for maybe either jouralism or to write his adventures in. And finally a picture of Harry, MJ, and him from a school trip to Niagra falls. That was it, he's all ready to go.

He headed back downstairs and Strange said that he would wait outside in his car, while him and May said goodbye.

"I love you Peter, but next time give me a little more of a notice." She said half jokingly reaching out to hug Peter.

"I'm sorry May." Peter says hugging back.

"Oh it's fine." She replies.

They finish hugging and she says with tears almost coming out of her eyes "I love you so much Peter. Promise to call, and be sure to stay safe."

"I'll do my best." He jokes. "I love you too Aunt May." Peter says hugging her once more.

They finish their goodbyes and Peter goes to the car, it was a shiny blackblack vehicle, and Wong was in the driver's seat waving. Just as Peter is about to put his bag in he hears a familiar voice "Hey there Tiger!"

Peter turns, and sees her, the girl of his dreams. And briefly, all Peter's worries faded away. Where he was going, how he wouldn't be with his loved ones, being surrounded by monsters who hate humans, it all faded when he saw MJ walking up. All he could get out though was a surprised "Oh hey."

"What's with the bag and nice car Pete? Running away from senior year after one week?" MJ asks looking at Peter's bag which he was about to toss in.

"Oh uh, kinda I guess." Peter laughs nervously. "I'm kinda doing a foreign exchange type thing."

"Only kinda?" MJ teases.

"Well, it's complicated. But it should only be a few weeks." Peter tells her.

"As long as you promise to be back for our senior trip." She laughs. "So when did you decide this?"

"Honestly it kinda came outta left field for me too." Peter says in a sadder tone.

"Huh...does Harry know?" MJ asks.

"Nah, I barely even got to tell May."

"Wow, that's crazy. Don't worry though, I'll tell Harry for you" MJ says. "Anyways you'll have to catch me up on the details when you get back Tiger." MJ says smiling and shrugging.

"Yeah of course, I'll make sure to give you a ringy ding while I'm there." Peter says while making a phone gesture next to his ear. 'Ringy ding? What the heck was that?' Peter thinks to himself.

MJ laughs "Sounds like a plan, keep me in the loop about all your wild new adventures." She says hugging him. Peter chuckles.

They finish hugging and Peter says " Well, see you on the flip side." He says smiling while making finger guns. "For real though I'm really gonna miss you...all you guys that is." He says catching himself

"Yeah, we'll all miss you too Pete." MJ tells him. They hug one more time before Peter gets in Strange's sleak black car.

"Doc I thought I was meeting you at the Sanctum." Peter questions.

"Originally, but I believed that if I was there to speak with your Aunt myself, she would be less suspicious of the suddenness of your departutre." Strange replies.

"Good thinking Doc." Peter replies to his comrade.

They eventually get back to the Sanctum and go inside. Inside is just Tsukune.

"Hey good to see ya again uhhh" Peter already forgot his name.

"It's Tsukune." He replies.

"Right...my bad." Peter says scratching the back of his head.

"Tsukune I have already got in contact with your teacher Miss Nekonome, and she says that it's okay for you to return to the academy through one of my portals." Strange tells him.

"Thanks. Oh and have the girls left yet?" Tsukune asks hoping he could see Moka again before he had to go back to his dorm.

"Yes they have already departed." Strange says while turning to Peter.

"Peter the Headmaster has already recieved my recommendation and other notes and has agreed to let you be a student. I will try to solve this Dormammu issue as fast as I can, I have even hired some "outside help" to assist me in tracking the scoundrels down." Strange says now turning back to Tsukune.

'Uh oh I wonder what that means.' Peter thought to himself.

"Since you two will be roommates I thought it would be a great oppurtunity for you to stay behind so you can show him around the dorms." He tells Tsukune.

Tsukune nods.

"Alright then chums stand back." Strange says raising his hands while walking over to an odd looking wall. "_I call on the power of the twelve moons of Mookneepoh!"_

Just then a portal appeared on the wall. "Alright it should be ready, Peter you go in first I would like to have a brief word with Tsukune."

Peter gives a thumbs up and hops in.

"So uh, whats this about." Tsukune asks somewhat nervously.

"Interesting news for you my friend. Since you've arrived here I've sensed a great power dwelling in you, a power with so much potential that one day you may become stronger than a Dark Lord, and almost as strong as me. Not with magic or spells, but something else." Strange says smiling.

"Wow really?" Tsukune replies in amazement.

"Indeed, you can rise to great things chum. I hate to rush, but you should really get to Peter now. I know I need not tell you this but treat him hospitable my friend." Tsukune bows and then walks through the portal.

"Hey long time no see." Peter said joking.

Tsukune replies "Yeah, you ready Pete?"

"As ready as I was on my day of kidnergarten." he jokes again.

'I guess...he really likes to joke.' Tsukune thinks to himself slightly worried about how many corny jokes he'll hear. But remembers that he'll at the very least have another human to talk to.

They walk and eventually get to the dorms, Tsukune shows him the bathrooms, vending machines, and finally to Tsukune's dorm room, which he will now be sharing. A yokai school uniform is waiting inside with a paper that says "Peter Parker" on it.

'Oh it's Ruby's hand writing' Tsukune notices.

"Cool, guess I won't be wearing these clothes that I brought too often then. Wanna help get me set up Tsukune?...Tsukune?"

Tsukune was distracted thinking about what Strange said, but hears his name and stops daydreaming "Huh? Need something Pete?"

"Something on your mind man?" Peter asks.

"Yeah it was something the Sorcerer Supreme said." Tsukune tells him.

"Oh yeah, I was gonna ask you about what the Doc made you stay back for."

"I'll tell you another time, let's just worry about getting you set up. We'll have just enough time to sleep if we get you unpacked quick." Tsukune says walking over to help Peter get his things ready.

"Sounds good." Peter says.

Just then, Tsukune picks up one Peter's web-grenades "Wait where should I put thi-" it begins beeping and flashing a small red light.

Tsukune starts to get nervous screaming "WHAT TH-" but Peter quickly runs over, grabs it out of his hand, and tosses it out the window. It goes off right outside and the whole side of the dorm building is convered with webs. Everyone in the boys dorm wakes up yelling essentially the same thing "Who did that!"

Mizore is watching from a bush outside the dorms. "Tsukune you figured out how to use that grenade like a champ." She whispers to herself blushing, while simultaneously daydreaming about Tsukune.


	7. Chapter 7: A mentor

The morning at Yokai academy was bright today. It was seven AM while Tsukune and Peter are walking to class. They are both somewhat tired, but well rested all things considered. The two were passing by graves and other creepy things on their way to the academy. Peter wasn't used to this but kind of expected it for a monster school.

"Sorry again about messing with that doo-hicky." Tsukune says.

"No it's fine, I probably should've warned you that I had some of my gear inside." Peter replies. "I'm just surprised it was cleaned off the building by the time we were up." Peter adds.

"Yeah, Ruby is great at that sorta thing. I'll try to introduce you to her today." Tsukune adds.

"Is she some sorta vacuum monster?" Peter jokes.

"Nah she's actually a witch but does a lot of the work around here, including cleaning up mine and the girls messes." Tsukune replies.

"Well witches are supposed to be good with brooms right?" Peter jokes again.

"Never thought of it like that." Tsukune ponders.

"Hey you guys wait up!" Tsukune and Peter turn around to see Moka running up to them. She stops once she gets to them and says "I was hoping to see you two before class today, especially you Tsukune."

"Really Moka? I missed you too last night."

"Yeah I forgot to tell you..." She puts her hands on Tsukune's shoulders. Peter watches while feeling out of place.

"Oh Moka..." Tsukune says daydreaming.

She gets a little closer "That I wanted to suck your blood before the trip back."

She closes the distance and bites his neck.

'Yeah, figures.' Tsukune thinks to himself.

"Uhhh" is what Peter gets out. "Should I go...I kinda feel like I'm intruding here." he half jokes.

Moka pulls away "Oh I'm sorry Peter, it's just that it's been a while since I've gotten to drink any of Tsukune's blood."

"Yeah...I can tell." Peter says while looking at a pale and even slightly wrinkled Tsukune.

"I'm used to it." Tsukune coughs out.

"So how do you like Yokai academy so far." Moka asks Peter.

"Uh it's a neat place, I don't think I've ever felt this far from New York though. It's a weird feeling." Peter replies.

"Oh I'm sorry, I hope I'm not making you feel homesick." Moka says in a sadder tone.

"Nah, I got you guys to keep me company for that." Peter jokes.

"Yeah we're hear for you Pete." Tsukune says.

"Thanks. We should probably keep heading to class." Peter says.

"Yeah, oh and wait til you meet our homeroom teacher, she's the bes-" Tsukune is cut-off as a certain yellow sweater wearing girl jumped on him wrapping her legs around him and pressing his head into her chest.

"TSUKUNE! I MISSED YOU SO MUCH LAST NIGHT WHEN YOU WEREN'T ON THE BUS! DID YOU MISS ME!?" Kurumu yelled.

'Wow...wouldn't have taken Tsukune for a ladies man. Good for him.' Peter thinks to himself. He looks over at Moka who has an angry look on her face...and for the short time he's known her, he didn't think Moka's face could output the emotion of anger.

Peter could tell Tsukune was starting to pass out too. He was wondering if he should step in but Moka beat him to it and pulled her off.

"What the heck!" Kurumu whined angrily.

"That's enough Kurumu" Moka responded.

"Hey I haven't seen him since the afternoon yesterday. I'm just saying "hi"."

"Thats more than any "hi" I've ever seen." Moka retorts.

Peter just finished helping up a dazed, and bloody nosed Tsukune. Peter says "Wow these girls sure seem fond over you."

Before Tsukune could reply he felt a pair of oddly cold hands grab one of his. "Hey, Tsukune, without you on the bus yesterday I had some time to think up a new recipe for curry. Ya think I can I make it for you sometime?" Mizore asks flirtatiously.

"Hey back off frosty the freakshow." Kurumu says walking up to her and grabbing Tsukune's free arm.

"Or what you pesty bimbo?" Mizore retorts.

Just as Kurumu is about snap back, she feels a something hard land on her head causing her to collapse. It bounces from her head to Mizore's knocking her down too. "C'mon guys, don't go freaking Pete out on his first day." Yukari tries scolding them.

"Oh hey Pete, sorry I didn't notice you there." Kurumu says rubbing her head while getting up.

"It's cool." Peter replies.

Mizore walks over "Good to see you again, so you're gonna be Tsukune's roommate?" She says.

"Yeah, it looks that way." Peter says noticing she's staring at him.

"How much for some pictures of Tsukunes room?" She whispers.

"I think I'll pass on that one..." Peter whispers back nervously.

"Is Mizore bugging you Pete?" Kurumu questions.

"Naaah, it's hard to 'bug' a spider." Peter jokes.

"Oh Peter you say such weird stuff." Moka says smiling giving him a pat on the back. Peter notices that she's stronger than she looks. "Anyways guys we should get moving, we don't want Peter to be late on his first day." Moka says, and everyone energetically agrees.

After a little while of walking they get to the front of the academy, Peter looks at it with some surprise. It's much larger than he imagined, and the design was cool too. They approach noticing Ruby sweeping.

"Hello everyone, hope you're all prepared for classes after your big trip to NY." Ruby says.

"Yeah, and they brought me back as a souvenir." Peter jokes.

"I knew I didn't recognize you." Ruby says smiling.

"Oh Pete, this is Ruby, remember I was telling you about her?" Tsukune says gesturing to her.

'Tsukune talks about me?' Ruby thinks while blushing.

"Oh yeah it's nice to meet you I'm Peter Parker." Peter extends his hand.

"Oh yes, the Headmaster told me about you." She goes to shake his hand but grabs her back in pain instead.

"Woah, Ruby, are you okay?" Yukari asks concerned.

"Well it's a long story." She says about to go on one of her tales before she is interreptued by more back pain.

"But I'll try to make it short, just this once." She says trying to laugh off the pain. "I was up all night cleaning webs off the boys dorm and I've been too busy with other stuff to use a healing spell yet."

"Oh yeah...sorry about that. Tsukune told me you were the one who probably had to clean up my mess." Peter kept going with his apology but Ruby began daydreaming again.

'Tsukune said other things!? He talks so much about me, he must have very deep feelings for me.' Ruby thinks.

"Hopefully you understand." Peter finishes, and Ruby snaps out of it trying to collect herself while making it seem like she was listening.

"Well I suppose we all make mistakes, just uh, be more careful." Ruby says trying to keep a serious tone.

"Yeah of course." Peter says. After that they start to head up to the first class, homeroom with Miss Nekonome. Peter finds a free seat in front of where Yukari usually sits. Kurumu sits behind her, Mizore to her left, and Moka and Tsukune sitting in front of Mizore.

"Oh by the way Pete, if you ever need help with studying feel free to let me know. I'll be glad to help." Yukari says trying to make a friendly impression on the newest member of the gang.

"Thanks but I should be fine, I usually get High Honors. Well...depending on how busy crime is during the quarter." Peter says.

"Oh wow, you must be pretty smart then." Moka exlaims.

"I mean not to brag but I know my way around a lab." Peter tells them.

"Cool, oh but just a heads up though Pete, there isn't much modern tech around here." Tsukune informs him.

Peter replies "Oh well, I'll make dew with whatever you guys have here then."

Just after that Miss Nekonome walks into the class. "Heyyy everyone, so we will be continuing where we left off last week, but before that we have a new student joining us today. Peterrr would you care to introduce yourself?" She says smiling and gesturing to him.

Peter nods and stands up. "Hey there everybody, my name's Peter Parker, and I'm from Queens, uh I mean America. Theres not a whole lot to say I'm only gonna be here for a little while and uh" Peter notices out the corner of his eye one slightly larger student with scruffy dark hair making a throat slitting motion at him, but no one else seems to notice. "I'm more than ready for whatever comes my way." Peter says looking at him, the student giving him a dirty look now. "Thank you." Peter says looking back at Miss Nekonome and smiling before sitting back down.

"Great introduction Mr. Parker!" Miss Nekonome exlaims before continuing class.

Next up was Math class, before going in Tsukune warns Peter "Hey uh Pete."

"Yeah what's up?" Peter asks.

"You'll probably be fine seeing as how good you are at math and all, but just a heads up, watch your back around Ms. Ririko. She can be trouble."

"Why's that? Is she gonna try to tell me why Seven ate Nine?" Peter asks sarcastically.

"Well shes a Lamia, which is kinda like Medusa. You'll know what I mean in a minute." Tsukune says.

[A few minutes into class]

Peter's eyes are still wide from being surprised at how she dresses as a teacher. And at the flirty stuff she says to students when they get questions wrong. Peter definitley didn't need a warning to see that something was off here.

After class Peter tells Tsukune "Well...never seen a teacher that 'friendly' before."

"Yeah she almost made me her slave one time, luckily the girls stepped in and gave her the good ol' one two." Tsukune says slightly laughing.

"Wait she's still a teacher here after that?" Peter asks surprised.

"Yeah, the monster world is a little different from our world. You'll get used to a lot of it though." Tsukune tells him.

"Huh, noted." Peter says.

Next was just a study hall. Tomorrow it will be PE instead, but every other day it switches. Nothing exciting, it's just Peter, Tsukune and a few other students sitting around keeping quiet because they were doing homework for the most part, with Miss Nekonome present. 'Huh...at least I can get a jump on my first day's homework I guess.' He then looks over to Tsukune who he notices struggling with a question on his math homework. "Hey man, want some help?" To which Tsukune immediately agrees. They work on that for the period.

Finally lunch time, Tsukune can rest a little easier having his homework completely done. Peter and Tsukune get their trays full of food, Tsukune giving Peter advice on the goods and bads of Yokai's food options. "Hey there's the girls." Tsukune says while they wave the two of them down. They walk over and take their seats.

"Hey there guys! So Peter, how are you enjoying your first day?" Moka asks looking over at him.

"Yeah let's hear watcha think so far. A lot different than where you're from huh?" Kurumu adds with a smile.

"Yeah, this is place definitely has more...colorful characters than my school." Peter says laughing and scratching his chin.

"Yeah, I've noticed the human world can be a little uptight sometimes. No offense Peter. Although people on our trip to New York were more outspoken compared to the last place in the human world we went." Mizore adds quietly.

'Yeah, some New Yorkers make monsters look like pomeranians.' Peter thinks to himself.

"None taken." Peter replies to Mizore.

"How are you doing in your classes Peter?" Yukari asks energetically.

"Pretty good so far." Peter replies.

"Yeah, Pete's a whiz. He even helped me with Ms. Ririko's assignments for tonight. With his help and Moka's study sheets, I might even get an A this year." Tsukune tells everyone.

"That's great." Moka says putting her hand on Tsukune's back. "You're gonna be great addition to our little group Pete." She says smiling to him.

They continued there lunch together, Mizore brought a new dish for Tsukune and everyone else to try. Kurumu talked about club related things, and they had a fun time.

The rest of the day was just music and shop class. Both were uneventful. After that it was finally time for Peter to go to the newspaper club.

"Hey Tsukune, I'll meet you there. I'm gonna go take a leak real quick." Peter tells Tsukune.

"Alright just go outside, take two lefts, and come in that way. I'll meet you in the hall." Tsukune tells him.

"Roger that." Peter says waving back at Tsukune. He finishes up in the the bathroom and starts jogging through the lengthy halls of Yokai academy and eventually gets outside. He slows it down and starts walking the rest of the way. He gets about halfway to the entrance of the building the club meeting was in, when he notices someone. It was the larger kid making the cut throat gestures to him during Pete's introduction.

Peter stops and says "Hey, weren't the guy from class earlier? What was with the finger guillotine skit?"

"No skit. So you're the kid who woke me up from my 14 hour nap last night ain't cha?" He says now standing up instead of leaning on the wall.

"Oh yeah, sorry about that...Wait, 14 hours? What are you some sort of sloth-monster?" 'Well thats not entirely impossible.' Peter thinks to himself.

"You're gonna wish. Heh its actually kinda funny, I was the only one who caught ya in the act last night. And the only thing you need to know is that my name is Armaross...and for waking me up, I'm gonna make you take A PERMANENT NAP!" He yells before he begins to transform. The top from his school uniform starts to rip apart exposing grey armored skin (large amounts of armor on his back), and his nose along with the rest of his face start stretching outwardsoutwards while his ears become much pointer. His lower half also begins to change with his legs becoming much more massive with sharp black toenails. And finally a medium sized grey, leathery tail. The transformation surprisingly happened rather fast too. He gets into a fighting stance.

"Huh, so that's what you must look like without your precious beauty sleep. Just what the heck are you anyways?" Peter points at him.

Ko-buddy flies out to give us some context "From Bermese legends there are stories of an armadillo like monster known as a Kyut. Being an armadillo monster means Armaross has very strong skin but has to sleep through out most of the day wee."

"Huh, that bat is doing that thing Wilson does." Peter says looking Ko-buddy.

"Anyways, if you want a fight, I'll be more than happy to provide. Lets just make this quick because I have an important meeting to get to." Peter says putting his backpack down. 'I gotta try not to use my web shooters. No use of powers on school grounds, including equipment. As for my super strength...guess I'll hold back like usual.' He thinks to himself.

He puts his bag down and immediately shifts his hands to the ground next to it in order to push himself toward Amaross while doing a spear like kick with both feet. Armaross rolls into a ball to shield himself from damage, Peter senses this and ajusts his feet so he jumps off him on impact instead of kicking him. Armaross rolls away and open back up. Peter lands a few feet away. Armaross charges at Peter, to which Peter uses the Kyut's momentum to throw him into a tree. The impact is just enough to make him unroll out of his ball shape. Peter notices and takes advantage of the opening by leaping forward and punching him in his elongated nose, knocking him out.

"Wow this chapter's fight only took six sentences wee!" Ko-buddy says flying off.

"Alright, back to business." Peter says running off to get to the club meeting.

Kokoa is watching from behind a pillar nearby, she was tailing Moka to the club room (to try and figure out a way to remove her rosary this year) but stayed behind to see how many of Moka's friends followed the Pink haired girl to the meeting. "I knew there was something up about this new guy that's been hanging out with big sis." She tells Ko-buddy who flew back to her.

Next thing she knew she heard a voice from directly behind her "Oh there you are Ms. Shuzen! It's already end of classes for the day. Now you don't wanna miss detention do you?" She says smiling and dragging a protesting Kokoa off by her ankle. Kokoa left some hefty nail marks in the concrete.

Peter shows up to the club meeting right on time, the fight had went quicker than he thought. Tsukune showed him inside and the meeting started.

Gin spoke. "Okay everyone, second club meeting of the year, lets get right down to it. Our trip to New York is gonna make a great story, we just gotta get everyone's roles straightened out. Mizore I need you to find a good spot for us to hand out newspapers, Yukari, Moka, and Tsukune I'm gonna let you guys be in charge of handling the information and writing the article and Kurumu you'll be in charge of supervising everyone else when they hand out the papers. Sorry new kid, I wrote everyone's roles for this one before the trip and don't have any work left for you on this article, next story I'll have some. Any questions?" Gin asks.

Kurumu raises her hand "Yeah so I was thinking we should wear superhero costumes while we hand out the papers. Peter already is one and knows how this whole thing works so it would be perfect!"

"No, no more themes Kurumu, just stick with the basics of print." Gin tells her.

"Pff, pervy party pooper." Kurumu grumbles.

"Alright dismissed." Gin says.

Everyone starts doing their work and Peter was gonna follow Tsukune back to the dorms to help with extra supplies but says "Hey I'll catch up with you later man, I'm gonna ask Gin something."

Peter goes over to Gin. "So, not to be a Kathy Crybaby, but do you got anything for me? like at all...I'll do even slow news day stuff like "Butterflys NOT really made of butter?" ya know?" Peter says really hoping to get some journalism work in before he goes back to NY.

"Ummm...yeah I guess I've got one. Toliet paper has been going missing from custodials closets. I'm sure people just wanna wipe there butts in the dorm bathrooms more but, it's something." Gin says shrugging his shoulders.

"Great, thanks Gin." Peter replies heading out.

"Yeah, get a start on it tomorrow, ask the janitor about it." Gin says.

Peter thanks him again and heads back to the dorm to hangout for awhile. Tsukune shows up about a half hour after he settles in. "Hey man, how'd the article writing go?"

"It's going good, me and Moka have lots to cover about New York. Oh so what did you stay behind to talk to Gin about?"

"Oh just asked Gin for some work i could do while you guys cover the New York article. That reminds me, you never told me about what you stayed behind with the Doc to talk about."

"Oh right." Tsukune laughs nervously.

"Well you see" Tsukune says getting a little more serious "he said that i have some hidden power in me, and that it's capable of great things."

"Oh yeah? Well have you noticed anything like that yourself?" Peter asks.

"Well, long story short I was fighting Moka's dad last year, and he is a super powerful vampire. Like absurdly strong. And any regular human would've died fighting a monster like him, but I not only lived, but managed to put up a fight."

'Gonna be tough to get her dad's blessing I bet' Peter jokes in his head but instead says "Wow, thats cool. You sure you're human?" Peter adds half jokingly.

"Ha yeah. I think he actually said something about it having to do with Moka giving me her blood." Tsukune says with scratching his chin.

"Haha I get bit by a spider and you get bit by a vampire...getting superpowers is not what I would've expected it to be." Peter jokes making Tsukune laugh.

"Yeah, I just wish I knew how to use it better. I could try to pay the girls back for all the times they've helped me." Tsukune says being disappointed that he doesn't have an understanding on his own powers.

"Well then...lets do it."

"Whatcha mean Pete?"

"Lets figure out how your powers work. Afterall I didnt know how to use mine off the bat...no pun intended." Peter replies.

"Wow really?" Tsukune says surprised more than anything. "You think I can actually do this?"

"Well I don't see why the not. Plus I'll be there to hopefully mentor you through any problems. Sound good?" Peter says extending his fist for a fist bump. Tsukune obliges.

"So that settles it, training starts tonight."

\--

Authors note:

This took forever to get out. I'm at the point where I kinda wanna be in the story though, and even though this chapter was like a hump for me but I got everything I wanted in, and have plans for the next chapters. Thanks for reading.


	8. Chapter 8: A lesson

Authors note: Hey guys back again, sorry for vanishing. Anywho I'll try to respond to some of the reviews. Yes, I have looked into the manga before, and I completely agree about anime versions of characters being nerfed in comparison, and I understand why everyone loves the manga more. That being said, I still enjoy the anime greatly and will stay mostly leaned towards the anime style story. However, I think it would be cool to try and flesh out the characters more and make them less shallow seeming, like you mentioned. I also am thinking about bringing a character in from the manga, might happen, might not. I am definitely thinking about having a sparring match of sorts too, I really like the idea of that :). Also when I say pseudo vampire, I mean from Dr. Stranges perspective thats what Moka is, because shes sorta unlike the vampires he used to. She's still a pure vampire to the Yokai world though. And yeah, sorry about my writing. My writing skills are far from amazing, and I'll try to take closer notice of how I write so it is more enjoyable for you guys. Any tips on how I can improve my writing skills would be great. Hope I was informative, enjoy.

\--

Tsukune and his new mentor are heading towards one of the grassy fields that PE class is held sometimes. It's the middle of the night, but unlike in the human world the sky has a red tint to it which allows them to see well enough.

"Man. This is happening a little sooner than I would've imagined." Tsukune says keeping up with his friend as they walk into the field.

"Well when did you think we would start? Midterms?" Peter joked back.

"Haha nah, just figured I'd get a chance to sleep before training." Tsukune said scratching his head and laughing nervously.

"As they say, crime doesn't sleep, and neither do your problems." Peter says back while stretching.

Tsukune nervously laughs "Oh and another question...why are you wearing your hero costume?" Tsukune says pointing at him.

"It'll make training more authentic." Peter says while he finishes stretching. "So first thing's first, show me what you got." Peter says getting into a crouching like fighting stance.

"How?" Tsukune asks.

"Just come at me." Peter says waving him over while staying crouched.

"Right!" A determined Tsukune says before charging at Peter.

Peter stands up, swipes away his attackers fist, and lighting pushes him Tsukune to the ground with one hand.

"...something is missing I'm guessing huh?" Peter says offering Tsukune a hand up.

Tsukune takes the offer. "Yeah, when I fought Moka's dad I wasn't like how I am right now. Something happened, and I just..."

"Didn't know your own stregth?"

Tsukune nods.

"Well do you have any idea what triggered it?" Peter asks. "Think back."

Tsukune begins trying to think. "All I remember is he wouldn't give me what I went there for, and I let loose."

"And what did you go there for?"

"Well in a nutshell, I guess I went to get Moka back." Tsukune said.

"Okay...well let's try to work with that." Peter says getting into his stance again. "I'll pretend to be a bad guy trying to kidnap Moka, and...that tree is Moka, don't let me touch it." Peter says pointing to a tree about 50 feet away.

"Alright, lets giclve it another go." Tsukune says.

"Readyyy. GO!" Peter says trying to leap past Tsukune, who blocks him bby jumping in front of him. They both fall to the ground. If Peter really wanted he probably could've gotten to the tree twice by now, but he's going extremely easy on his new friend.

"_Come on just lemme sees the girl." _Peter says in a scratching Rhode Island accent, while jumping to his feet.

"No chance!" Tsukune says while fumbling back to his feet and charging at him.

Peter grabs his opponents arm puts it behind his back, and holds him to the ground. It's a painful experience.

"_I'm taking that girl with me, and there ain't nothing you can do to stop it. You ain't never gonna see hers again where I'm takin' hers." _Peter says.

Hearing those words thinking this could really happen, Tsukune's eyes begin to turn red. "I said, not a chance." Tsukune replies quietly.

Peter's spider senses immediately go off and he jumps in the air away from Tsukune. He shoots a web down at him, but Tsukune moves so fast he dodges it, Peter barley even saw him move. Peter lands and is now looking at Tsukune. "Awesome man you did it!" a pumped up Peter says.

Tsukune looks down at the energy which is now fading off of him. "Hey you're right! I almost can't believe it."

"Well you better start believin'! Great job man!" Peter says slapping him on the back.

"Thanks Pete." Tsukune replies smiling.

"Guess my '_sketchy old Rhode Island guy voice finally came in handy'." _Peter jokes.

Tsukune laughs and Peter tells him "C'mon let's head back so we can get some sleep, I remember I have to wake up early." And they begin walking back to the dorms, while Peter tells Tsukune how his powers compre to all the heros and villains he's meant over the years. An exciting night for the duo.

[6 hours later]

"*Yawn* Oh man, this janitor sure is taking his sweet time getting here." A tired Peter says waiting by the custodial closet closest to the main entrance. He had woken up early that morning to get a hold of the janitor before classes started.

"Oh Mr. Parker!" Peter turned around at the sound of a familiar voice to see Ruby behind him.

"My youre here even earlier than I am, whats the occasion?" Ruby asks curiously.

"Waiting for the janitor I guess." Peter says rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh. Well as you know I do most of the cleaning around here, the other custodial worker is only part time, he takes care of things on the weekends and when I'm out advising school trips, so he won't be in today." Ruby informs him.

"Just my luck." Peter says to himself feeling somewhat defeated.

"What did you need to talk with him for anyway?" Ruby asks.

"I guess he let Gin know that someone was stealing toliet paper out of the janitors closets and that he wanted someone to look into it." Peter replies.

"Oooh, well he told me a little about that. About two days ago a few large sets of toilet paper went missing out of a couple of closets. He noticed it that night, but he figured it was probably nothing. Then the next day we were splitting the morning shift, I was working outside and him inside, so he needed to get some supplies. But on his way to do so he spotted a boy tip toeing out of a closet with some rolls for the latrine in hand. He tried to chase after him, but lost him. And well...that's it I suppose." Ruby explained.

"Huh, sounds harmless enough. Any idea what the kid looked like?" Peter questioned.

"No, but you could ask the custodial yourself. His name is Ulysses and he lives in the employee apartment units towards the end of the barrier. Go into the tunnel and take a right, then he's in Apartment 10." Ruby informs him.

"Okay...uh wait what tunnel are you talking about exactly." Peter asks realizing he has no clue what she's talking about.

"Oh I'm sorry, I forgot, the Headmaster told me you took an alternate way to get on school grounds. Go past the dorms into the woods, once you get to the scarecrow you're almost there." Ruby politely tells him.

"Cool, hopefully this tunnel is less cramped than the one's into Queen's." Peter jokes.

"Uhhh, sure." Ruby says smiling pretending to get Peter's reference.

[45 minutes later]

Peter just got finished walking through the tunnel. It looked a lot more supernatural than he imagined, but he made it. 'Only one hour til classes start, I'd better hurry.' He thinks before he starts running towards the apartment buildings. He can see them from where he is. 'Wait...this isn't school grounds.' He thinks before he starts web swinging from the trees to reach his destination sooner.

He gets there in no time flat. The buildings are a lot smaller than he imagined, but there aren't many teachers at Yokai anyways, so they don't need to store too many employees. Peter knocks.

"Who's there." A scratchy voice asks.

"Hello, my name is Peter Parker and Im with the newspaper club." Peter tells him.

"Bout time."

Peter can hear the sounds of locks be undone. A large, older looking bald man with glasses, and a droopy face answers the door.

"Get in here." He gestures.

Peter walks in, and it's surprisingly well kept. No messiness at all in fact. The walls are a white, and halfway down they there is a section barrier, and below that it becomes woods. The floor is a soft grey rug. The kithen can also be seen in the back left corner, it's small but has the essentials. Also very clean, especially the counter tops.

"Wow, nice place." Peter remarks.

"Yeah, the headmaster decided to have this built for all us employees a couple decades back. Figured it make commuting easier for some of us. Not everybody lives here, but that's probably because the commute ain't too bad for those one's. Anyway enough of that, let's get to down to business." He says looking to Peter.

"Yeah, so Ruby filled me in on most of what happened, I just wanted to ask you one other detail." Peter said pulling out a small notebook and pencil.

"Alright." Ulysses replied.

"So Ruby said you saw someone running from the janitors closet. What'd they look like." Peter asked.

"Brown hair, glasses, ran real awkward too. He was pretty plain though, except he did have this weird red and white rag hanging outta his back pocket. I sorta recognized his face too, it's definitely not his first year at the school, no idea who he is though." Ulysses told him.

"Alright, is that everything?" Peter asked, looking back up from the paper at him.

"That's what I got for ya...you're gonna lemme know if ya find anything right? I don't need kids stealing from me." He said to Peter.

"Uh yeah, definitely." Peter nodded.

Peter shook his hand and left. He opened the journal began to review his notes. Two days ago a 'not new' student started stealing set of toilet paper from the janitors closet, then yesterday morning he was caught in the act. Light skinned male, brown hair, glasses, red and white rag.

Peter began to ponder. 'Huh, two days ago is when Tsukune and his friends club trip came back, I assume it was the same for the other clubs too. And it doesn't make a whole lot of sense why this kid would need to steal the rolls two days in a row. He should've had like enough for a whole couple of months...unless he has some weird monster health problems, I doubt that though. For now i gotta get to class.' He begins to swing back towards the academy.

[30 minutes later]

Peter was slightly rushing through the halls, if he keeps this pace he'll make it to Miss Nekonome's class just in the nick of time. He is just a dozen rooms away as he gets to the top of the stairs, but something caught his eye, he looked down to see a student wearing something, it was a red and white scarf.

'No way.' Peter thinks to himself. His superhero mental conditioning kicks in, and he almost seemlessly decides to skip in order to tail this kid. He follows him all the way back downstairs, down a few hallways, outside, back into another building where the kid finally makes his stop. He turns and goes into a room. Peter begins to pick up his walking pace now that he is not trying to be discrete. He makes it to the room, and there is a peice of paper on the door.

"You've gotta be kidding me." Peter says to himself.

The paper had just two words written on it. 'Mummy Club.'

[Inside]

The student with the red and white scarf walks in to the room where a few of the club's members are organizing things. He sees the club leader, a tall and slim student with short hair and a goatee, unwrapping the toliet paper they stole from a couple days ago, and goes over to help.

"Hey Mirridaa need help?" he asks the club leader.

When he speaks up, everyone notices him and they begin to greet and appauld their toliet paper robin hood.

Once the cheeringcheering settles down the club leader says "Yeah Sukoh, let's get this rolling."

They begin to unwrap the sets of toliet paper, then Mirridaa says "It's awesome how you got this for us man, you really helped us out."

"Anytime man, this club mean a lot to me." He responds.

"Good to hear, I can't believe how you slick you were dude, no one suspects a thing." Mirrida says patting Sukoh on the back.

"Yeah, it's so cool, you guys must be like fox monsters with that level if stealth." Peters says sarcastically leaning on a wall in the room.

Everyone turns to see the person who said those words.

Mirridaa turns to him saying "And uh...who are you guy?"

"Not important, what **is **important, is that someone hired me to look into where the toliet paper has been going...looks like I just found the culprits too." Peter says while casually pulling his camera out of his pocket, andsnapping a picture.

Everyone starts to move forward towards the Spider but Mirridaa puts his arms out and loudly exlaims "Woah! Hold on!"

Everyone stops advancing towards Peter. Mirridaa gets his composure back before speaking again "Now let me explain."

"Go ahead." Peter says gesturing at him.

"You see, we need this toliet paper. Eh I'll start at the beginning. Before our club trip, a teacher had informed us that the Mummy club will no longer be getting funding from Yokai. They said our club wasn't doing enough and until we did, they wouldn't give us funding."

"Okay." Peter says.

"Yeah, so what we decided to do was take a trip to egypt, and find something that would make the school see how useful our club is. And we did, we found an ancient mummy, an ancient necro mage who was an attendant to a pharoah, his name was Torkrah. But when we found him he had no wrapping on him. We didn't know why he was like that, but we decided to wrap him up for the next club fair and show him off...However we didn't have the wrapping papers, or the money to buy any. So we stole some. We just wanted to get our club it's money back." He tells Peter.

"Listen, I get that you guys needed paper to put on him and all, but stealing is never the answer. And I mean why didn't you just bring the corpse to a teacher and say you deserved the funding then?" Peter asked.

"Well...guess I never thought of that." The leader says putting a hand on his chin.

'I can't believe what I'm hearing.' Peter thinks to himself, amazed by the lack of brain power.

"Really? None of you thought to do that?" Peter asks disappointed.

"Well I did." An unammed club member said raising his hand. "But I didn't want to offend Mirridda's leadership by putting up any idea's that went against his."

Mirridda looked at his club mates with concern "Whaaa? Do you guys really think you can't spit ball your ideas at me?"

Most of them nod. Mirridda sighs.

"Well, wonder this club is failing...listen guys, we're all members of this club, if any of you ever have ideas, you just say them okay? I respect you guys and will always listen to your input, good or bad."

'This is starting to feel like one of those educational moments on one of those after school shows I used to watch as a kid.' Peter thinks sarcastically to himself.

"Fact of the matter is you guys still stole. But since you guys seem alright, here's what I want you to do. Before whenever the club fair is, tell a teacher what you did, beg for forgiveness, and hope they let you guys remain a club. If you don't do that, I'll make sure you're club gets shut down, alright?" Peter says.

"What should we do with the toilet paper that's already off the rolls?" A club memeber asks.

"Ask the teacher." Peter begins to leave.

"I'm counting on you guys to do the right thing here alright?" Peter says pointing back on his way out.

They all nod and Peter takes his leave.

[One and a half hours later: Lunch time]

"Peter!" Moka stands up from the lunch table surprised to see him.

"Hey man, where were you during homeroom today?" Tsukune says also standing up a little concerned.

Yukari added "Yeah Peter you shouldn't just skip homeroom."

Peter walks up setting his tray on the table and sitting down "Long story."

[On the other side of the school]

Ruby's cleaning of the hallways is suddenly interupted when she feels a sharp pain in her chest.

"Ouch. Wow, that was weird, wonder what that could've been?" she asks herself.

[Back to lunch]

"But I do have a good reason for skipping class." Peter adds.

"Lucky you...skipping homeroom gives you so much more freetime in the morning." Mizore adds with a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"I guess you could say I'm lucky in more ways than one. I solved the toilet paper case Gin gave me." Peter tells them.

Kurumu looks at him smirking, finding it humurous how Peter is taking such a tiny thing so serious. "Really Peter? You cut, just to look into a little...toilet paper thief?"

"Yeah, at first I thought it was just something little too, but I talked to the janitor about what hehe saw, and then on my way to class I saw the kid he described and decided to tail him. He ended up going the mummy club." Peter says while opening his milk carton, he was pretty thirsty from all the running around this morning.

"Hey I remember those guys." Tsukune says to himself.

"Wait so why were those weirdos stealing toilet paper then?" Kurumu asked.

Peter finished drinking his milk. "On their club trip they picked up a mummy in Egypt. I guess the school cut their funding too, so they wanted to wrap up the corpse in order to try to pull in club members at the club fair and get funding back. As you can tell they didn't think it through." Peter adds.

"Wow, so what are you gonna with all that info." Yukari asks.

"I decided to take it easy on them. Told em to tell a teacher or else I'll make an nasty article about their clubs little hijinks." Peter tells them.

Moka smiles "Oh, well that was nice of you."

"Yeah, they weren't bad guys...just really unorganized." Peter adds.

"Hey Peter, out of curiosity do you know what kind of mummy they found." Yukari asked.

"Yeah, some necromancer. Wasn't even wrapped up. Name was uh...Torkin or something I think?" Peter replied, already forgetting the name they told him.

"Wait...you sure that it wasn't Torkah by any chance Peter?" Yukari replied.

"That's it! Why? Is he famous or something?" Peter asked.

"Yeah I don't see what the big deal is about this dude's name either Yukari." Kurumu replied.

"Torkah is a necromancer from ancient Egypt, we studied a little about him in one of my advanced classes. Legend has it, he put a magical curse upon himself, so that whoever properly adorns his corpse shall revive him and become his servant. He was one of the toughest warlocks throughout Egypt too I guess." Yukari explains.

Tsukune looks nervously to his web slinging mentor "Uhhh Pete. What did you say they were planning to do again?"

Everyone suddenly feels a small mix of dread and awkwardness, except for Peter, who thinks it's actually a little funny how quickly this seemingly insignificant case escalated. Afterall he's used to dealing with this sorta thing. "Well, guess we should get going before they start the party without us gang." He tells the group.


	9. Chapter 9: A Ceremony

Author's note: Hello Jose, thanks for the feedback. And to answer your question, I won't be "pairing" Peter with anyone from Yokai. Like I said before, I would perfer for this to be more of a friendship story for him. If you have any other questions feel free to ask. I hope you enjoy.

\--

Peter and his companions are currently heading through the hallway leading to the mummy club.

"Don't worry guys, I told em to talk to one of the teachers before they did anything. I'm sure they still haven't gotten to that yet. So we should be good." Peter explains while walking backwards so he could face his friends who were following behind.

"Man, I hope you're right Pete." Tsukune says as they get closer.

"Well if he's wrong I guess we'll just have to kick their mummy butts." Kurumu says confidently.

"Lets keep that on the back burner." Peter replies as they get to the door.

They walk inside and no one is around. However they notice something, a spot in the floor has been pushed open.

Moka walks up to it first "Woah, it looks like a secret door."

Peter goes up to it next "Welp...this is a bad sign." And begins to walk down.

Tsukune is surprised at how fast his mentor starts heading down "Wait we're going down there? Shouldn't we come up with a strategy or something?"

"Normally, but in this case I think we should be more worried about warning them as soon as we can about the curse. So, down we go gang." Peter says while everyone follows.

The stairs were surrounded by walls of dirt, it almost felt like walking through a cave tunnel. There were some hand made torches shoved into the walls, lighting the way. After walking down stairs for almost ten minutes, and listening to eachother complain, they made it to the bottom.

The stairs end at a wall, with the only way to forward being a short hallway to their right. Approaching the end of a hallway, they reach a ramp that leads into a very spacious room. This room was made of stone tiles and bricks similar to materials that would be used in the foundations of the pyramids. A semi wrapped corpse is at the top of a small set of stairs leading to a pedestal. It's surrounded by a bunch of presummably students, dressed in mummy costumes at the bottom of the stairs.

"Hey fellas, whatcha doing?" Peter asks strolling in.

"Guys it's Peter! Don't be shy guys, give him a round of applause." Mirridda says to his fellow club members while they they begin appaulding him like an athlete about to make a score.

"Woah now what's all this about?" Peter says gesturing for them to settle down.

"And...what's with this whole little dress up party" Mizore adds.

"Haha just our rad attire and typical club steps for wrapping a mummy." The club leader tells Mizore in a bragging way before looking back to Peter. "But listen bro, you got our club back on track. Not only do my "colleagues" and I see eye to eye now, but we talked to a teacher and they not only let us stay a club, but got the head master to get us our funding back! They even gave us permission to use the rest of the toilet paper!" Mirridda replies.

"You already talked to a teacher? This is gonna be harder than I thought then." Peter says scratching the back of his head.

"What is?" One of the mummy club members ask.

Yukari interrupts "You can't go through with the ceremony!"

"What's that now?" Mirridda asks.

"Yeah guys, turns out this mummy you picked up is cursed. If you wrap it up, well lets just say it'll be a wrap for all of us too." Peter adds stepping closer.

"You can't be serious." The mummy club leader says in disbelief. After all his hard work to get the club back on track, he might have to watch it crumble again.

"Sorry but afraid so." Moka adds in a sorrowful tone.

"Yeah guys so-" Peter is interrupted.

"Nah man I see what this is." Mirridda says before looking at his club members. "Looks like the newspaper club are just scarred of a little club competition coming in. They think they'll get their funding cut just like we did, unless they can push down clubs other clubs. Other clubs like ours.."

"Pretty sure that's not how a club's funding wor-" Tsukune is interrupted by an eruptuption of outrage from the mummy club.

"You don't want to do this guys." Peter says to the mummy club.

"I want to!" One member says running up to Peter and his friends.

Mizore freezes him the attacker in place. The room goes quiet for a few seconds. Then Mirridda shouts "ATTAAAACK!"

"Here we go!" Peter yells jumping into a crowd of now transforming monsters ready to fight. They transform into a variety of B class monsters, with mainly either animalistic or goblin like features.

"Ya know" Peter says exhaling while dodging a punch from one member and kicking another in the face "I'm surprised that mummies aren't an actual monster race."

Mizore has already frozen 10 members, and runs over to defend Tsukune, but notices he has knocked out a couple guys who tried to rush Moka. She goes over anyways to help and be with Tsukune, but he ends up going to help Peter. Moka screams "Mizore look out!" and throws a rock at someone who was charging behind her.

"Thanks but we gotta try to help Tsukune." Mizore adds.

Tsukune is next to his mentor in the middle of a crowd. "Hey Pete why are you going so easy on these guys." Tsukune asks loudly.

"I don't wanna break school rules and use my powers too much." Peter responds while punching an attacker in the face.

"Think of stuff like this as self defense. Go for it." Tsukune tells him while dodging an attack.

"Don't have to tell me twice!" Peter says slinging webs, and incapacitating 20 members in an instant.

Moka, Kurumu, Yukari, and Mizore all run over to help, but notice that Peter got most of them. More members stop wrapping the mummy to fight off the newspaper club.

"There must still be another 50 left." Kurumu says while extending her claws determined to fight.

Peter immediately webs five of them together as they try and attack. "Try to keep up this time!" Peter shouts out as he webs himself to the ceiling. His posetive attitude encouraging the others to not take these guys so seriously.

They all begin widdling down the enemies until Peter lets out a concussive web blast. The wave accidentally hits Tsukune knocking him into Moka. Her Rosario falls off as Tsukune's hand accidentally hits it. A strong presence falls over the room. Peter's spider senses go off to this so he looks down and sees where the surge of power is coming from. "Hey, long time no see." He says.

"Indeed. And I'm up for that little challenge you threw out. It'll be nice to knock some sense into the cowards trying to hurt Tsukune anyways." Inner Moka says throwing a kick knocking out five club members.

'Oh crap, I better pick up the pace.' Peter thinks as he jumps off the ceiling, now swinging around the room to web people up. Inner Moka, is moving at break neck speeds to rank her tally up. The other girls are fighting off some especially fast hyeina like monsters too. And Tsukune is fighting a blue slime like guy. Inner Moka notices but just then a green mist falls over the room.

"It's almost complete!" Mirridda says as him and two other club members hurry to finish wrapping their mummy. The newspaper club notices that their attackers are distracted by this and quickly dispatch them. They run over to stop the wrapping, but stop and see a giant ghost like figure above them.

**"****Finally I will be free from my centuries of slumber." **It says.

"Lemme guess, you must be Torkah." Peter says. "Hey! Mirridda, turn around he's right here!"

**"They cannot hear your pleas." **The ghost of Torkah informs Peter. They notice there is a shield around the last standing mummy club members.

"Crap." Tsukune says in frustration.

"Tell me Mister Necromancer. What's your plan once you are resurrected, and try to take these currently unconscious boys as your minions." Inner Moka asks.

**"Do not worry Feeble one, you shall all be my minions." **he tells her.

"Don't worry guys I have a plan." Peter says. "Say uh...Moka if that's still your name, do you think you could kick out the ground underneath them?"

"With pleasure." Moka says quickly going to work on the floor.

"Mizore when she's finished I need you to make a wall of ice underneath it, to shoot it into the air." Mizore nods.

**"It is no use, as long as my shield stands, their gravitation inside shall remain." **Torkah responds unintimidated.

"Tell me N'Kantu's dumb looking cousin." Peter says as his own plan starts falling into place.

Mizore blasts the piece of concrete that Mirridda and his friends are standing on into the the air. It still has a shield on it though, and even though the slab is hurdling up, the mummy club members don't notice. "What about a shield with no platform?" Then Peter shoots two webs at the concrete and slams the broken piece of stone to the ground, destroying it and making the small half sphere shield on its surface vanish.

Mirridda and his friend fall face first on the ground. "Ow, what the hell happened?" He asks rubbing his face.

"Take a look." Peter says pointing to the ceiling.

**"Do not stop the ritual! Do as I command!" **The ghostly face says to to mummy club members.

"Woah...I guess you guys were right." The leader tells, Peter and his friends.

**"I shall not be ignor-" **Torkah was yelling before his ghost began to vanish as his whithered corpse fell apart in the impact.

The dust and energy settles. Mirridda gets up brushing himself off. "Uhhh...sorry then guys. Figured you guys just wanted our club out of the picture."

Inner Moka walks up to them. "Instead of using simple logic to realise that there was no conflict between our clubs, you decided to act on paranoia. I think its time you fools learned your places!"

"Come agai-ECK" Before Mirridda could finish his question Moka sent him and his friends flying with a front snap kick.

"Ouch...well I kinda deserved it." Mirridaa says barely standing back up.

"Ya suuure did. Anyways what are you guys gonna do for the club fair now?" Peter asks.

And for once, Mirridda came up with a good idea. But he would need help from the newspaper club yet again.

[The Club Fair]

"Come on up, all you dummies for mummies, and see what the Yokai Mummy club is all about." Mirridda says dressed as a mummy as long with his fellow club members. He is pointing to a display, featuring the dismembered body parts of the necromancer, and new articles courtesy of the newspsper club, detailing all about Torkah, and his history as ain Egypt. Stundents were very attracted to the body parts, possibly due to the power seeping off them, and to the fact that another club is supporting them.

"See I told you things are a lot different around here Pete." Tsukune says to Peter as they look to the Mummy club booth while they hand out news papers at there own club booth.

"Yeah, monsters are a lot more...complicated than humans. I think I'm adjusting smoothly though. Anyways, you ready for some more midnight training tonight?" Peter asks his apprentice.

"Absolutely. Can't wait." Tsukune replies happily.

"Atta boy." Peter replies as the girls run up to Tsukune and him to cheer about how well the papers are doing, and while Peter begins thinking up new training methods.


	10. Chapter 10: An achievement

Authors note: Hey everybody, it's been a while hasn't it? I've been really busy with stuff career wise and haven't had time to write anything. I'm still busy too, so expect some decent breaks between chapters. I have lots of plans for this story though, and I may even start taking some more ideas from the manga.Thanks for being extremely patient with me though and enjoy.

\--‐--

"Alright Tsukune, ya ready for another exciting night training instead of sleeping?" Peter jokes Tsukune as they settle into their usual training spot just like they did a few nights ago.

"When you put it like that, I'm half tempted to go back to sleep." Tsukune says right before yawning.

"Well you better try to keep those eyes open because tonight, we're doing target practice." Peter says while gathering up some rocks.

"Target practice?" Tsukune asks.

"Yeah, what's gonna happen is I'm gonna shoots some webs out into the air, and you're gonna try to hit them with these rocks. And now that you've got somewhat more of a handle on that monster strength of yours, it should be easy." Peter replies dropping the rocks in front of Tsukune. "Plus it'll help with your focus and ability to percieve things better too."

"Hey Pete are you really sure I this will be "easy?" I mean, I can't even fully control my strength and speed that I had the other night. Just part of it." Tsukune asks.

"C'mon Tsukune, don't go doubting yourself on me now. It's only the second night." Peter replies trying to boost his student's confidence.

"Yeah you're right Pete." Tsukune says.

"Well I'm the mentor, being right is what I'm supposed to be good at. So you ready?" Peter says pointing his hands out ready to sling some webs.

Tsukune starts to pick up the rocks in front of him "Ready!"

"That's the spirit." Peter says slinging the first web. Peter throws his first rock using as much of his vampiric strength he can, and just barely miss it.

"Don't worry Tsukune. Despite popular belief, second time's the charm."

A few minutes of training later*

"Alright forget the other stuff I said, 10th time's the charm for sure." Peter says while slinging another web and hoping his student isn't getting discouraged.

"Only one way to find out!" Tsukune says strongly, as he throws another rock, this time just barley nicking the web.

"Hey! There we go! See you're starting to get better at this already." Peter says with excitement for Tsukune's progress.

"Haha yeah I guess so, any progress is better than none afterall. Thanks Pete. Are you ready to keep going?" Tsukune asks.

"That's a big ten-four, but this time you tell me when to throw it, alright?" Peter says aiming out again.

"Okay, readyyy...go!" Tsukune gives the command.

Peter slings out another web for Tsukune to hit. This time Tsukune feels as if the web is moving a lot slower this time. Despite not knowing why this is happening he takes the oppurtunity to throw the rock at it. But something happens. As soon as the rock releases from his hand it breaks apart. There was a blast of energy coming out of Tsukune's hand right behind it. Energy the same color as his aura the other night. The blast hits the web dead on, and shreds it apart on impact.

"Woah! What the heck!?" Peter shouts slightly amazed while looking over at his apprentice, and sees he now has glowing red eyes and his hand has some of the aura still coming off it.

"Wow that was insane, I can't believe I did that." Tsukune says looking at his own hand also slightly amazed.

"How ya feelin' Tsukune? You look a little...different." Peter shouts out to his friend, who is standing about 50 feet away.

Tsukune hears his teacher but it sounds like he's talking slower than his usual fast talking self. He also notices than leaves blowing in the nearby trees are going slower than they should, and the nightime bugs are flying slower too, he can also see every little detail on them despite them being so small and it being dark outside. "Um...well for one, everything feels likes it's going at half speed honestly...including you. Any advice?" Tsukune asks.

"Try and focus on my voice, see if you can make that go at a normal speed. I'll keep talking." Peter replies.

"Okay I'll try!" Tsukune replies now trying to focus on Peter talking, and after about half a minute of just trying to focus it works. Peter sounds normal again.

"...and then I told the kids to eat their green vegetabl-" Peter was in the middle of saying something but Tsukune interrupts.

"Okay Pete you can stop now, you're back to normal." Tsukune tells him giving him a thumbs up.

"Oh cool." Peter begins walking up to Tsukune. "How do you feel?"

"Lots of things are still going in slow motion, but you're back to a normal speed at least." He replies.

"Huh...mind if I try something Tsukune?" Peter asks.

"Sure Pe-" before Tsukune could finish a web was being slung at his face, it was moving pretty quick, but probably not as quick as it should for him. Tsukune moved out of the way just in time.

"Wow that was point blank too. That confirms my hunch alright. Those glowing eyes can work as a reflex." Peter informs him.

"Hehehe yeah, I really didn't see that coming at all." Tusukune says slightly nervously, not knowing if another surprise attack was coming.

"I'm still curious about those blasts coming out of your hands too. Let's try more target practice alright?" Peter asks.

"Okay then let's do it!" Peter replies excitedly to try out his new power.

Peter goes back to shooting webs, and Tsukune keeps blasting them. The blasts are getting slightly bigger and more powerful with each new attempt, and thanks to Tsukune's new glowing red eyes he hasn't missed one since.

"Alright, I'd say two new powers is enough to call it a night, don't ya think?" Peter says to his companion.

"Haha yeah I guess so, I think I have pretty good control over these ones too. Plus being able to blast away at an enemy should really help with protecting the girls in the future." Tsukune tells him.

"Yeah man, you really care a lot about all of them don't you?" Peter asks. Peter has been impressed by Tsukune's genuine kindness in the short time he's known him, and his desire to protect the girls.

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to see any of them get hurt. We've all been through so much together." Tsukune tells him.

"Oh yeah? I can only imagine that you have some stories just as crazy as mine." Peter says.

"Yeah like this one time we were on a school trip, and I got kidnapped by this weird gang of monsters, they even had a weird giant on their side. But Moka and the other girls got together and still saved me, and it turned out Moka's sister was in charge of the gang the whole time. It was crazy haha. Then there was another time where Moka and the girls..."

Tsukune kept telling Peter stories of him and the girls as they made their way back to the dorms. Peter shared some stories of his own too. And as they walked back trading stories, that marked another night of successful training.

Authors note: Sorry this one was so short, but I just wanted to get something out for you guys. The next chapter will be probably be short too sorry to say because I was going to have it be part of this chapter but oh well. Tune in next time to see what happens when Peter has a run in with Kokoa.


	11. Chapter 11: An encounter

'_Man what a crummy way to start a school day...waking up two freaking hours early. I wonder why Gin even needs me be at the club room before classes today. If I remembered showing up early was today, I would've trained Tsukune a different night.' _Peter thinks to himself exhausted after only getting one and a half hours of sleep. His alarm went off not too long after training Tsukune, and it reminded him that, Gin spoke to him at the club fair and said to come see him early the next day. _'At least I can have a quiet walk to school.' _Peter thinks to himself as he walks down the path to school. Which is surrounded by dead trees, bushes, and the occasional grave as usual.

Just then a bush begins to move. Peter snaps his head in it's direction as his spider senses start to go off the charts. "Guess I jinxed it." Peter says as he leaps back dodging a large black hammer that came smashing down out of the bush. Standing in front of Peter is a somewhat short girl, with red pig tails, dressed in a red yokai uniform.

"Huh well that was...unexpected. Don't tell me I accidentally messed with you like I did that armadillo guy, and now you want revenge by splattering me with a hammer." Peter says webbing his way up to a tree branch."How dare you compare me to a monster as weak as that!" The girl dressed in red snaps back. She rests the hammer on her shoulder.

"I am Kokoa Shuzen! And I'm here because you're the newest addition to the pile of weaklings hanging around my Big Sister, Moka!" Kokoa yells up at Peter.

"Moka has a sister? Wait so that makes you a-" Peter quickly gets interrupted.

"That's right weakling, an S-Class monster, a Vampire." Kokoa proudly exclaims. "I'll have to give it to you though spider freak, you're a lot tougher than all the other weaklings hanging around my Big Sis. But being a little tough, still doesn't make you any more worthy than the rest of them!" She yells while winding up her hammer and knocking down the tree Peter was perched on. Peter senses this and leaps down to the ground behind her.

"So running? That's how you wanna play huh?" Kokoa says turning around.

_'She seems pretty offensive when it comes to fighting, charging and not thinking too tactically head on. I could easily catch her off guard...But wait what's wrong with me? I can't beat up one of my new friends sister's. Guess I'll have to do to this instead.' _Peter then extremely quickly shoots one web above Kokoa's head to distract her and another at her face so she can't see.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" She shouts beginning to pull at the web on her face.

_'Dang I can hear her yelling even through the webbing...welp time to make my daring escape.' _Peter thinks before slinging away via the trees. "So long Kokoa, sorry about the webs." Peter's voice sounds more distant from Kokoa with each word as he leaves.

Ko-buddy transforms out of his hammer form back into a bat and worriedly asks "Miss Kokoa are you alrigh-" but he is knocked away by one of her elbows hitting him as she manages to tear the webs off. "Weeee" he yells as he's sent flying a few feet away from the blow.

"Ko buddy where are you!? Let's go think of another plan to get these weaklings." She grumbles as she picks up Ko-buddy and walks away. Little does she know, she was being watched by someone herself.

_'Just one DNA sample is all I require_._'_

\--

Authors note: Hey guys tried to push this one out quick too. Don't worry chapters will ptobably be going back to their relatively normal length after this one. I've been working on ideas for cases Peter will look into, training sessions for him and Tsukune, and ideas for villains and antagonists. Like I said I've been checking out the manga a little and will try to throw some ideas in from that. Thanks for being patient again you guys.


End file.
